The Curse of the Cave Creatures
The Curse of the Cave Creatures is the fifth of the special editions of Give Yourself Goosebumps. It was published in 1999. The cover art shows an enormous angry bear materializing out of a cavern wall with petroglyphs on it. Blurb Grin and Bear it! You’re hiking in the Arizona desert when you spot a cave. Your first mistake: entering. Your second mistake: upsetting the evil Cave Spirit. Because now the Cave Spirit wants to take the spirit out of you! How can you defeat this evil spirit? By fighting it on its own terms as a Hunter or a Spell Caster. And by choosing the best three weapons or magic spells—to protect yourself. Which spell will drive away millions of angry bugs and an evil sorceress? Which weapon will soothe a thrashing, growling bear? Choose well—or it’s farewell to you! The choice is yours in this scary GOOSEBUMPS adventure that's packed with over 20 super-spooky endings! Plot Whilst visiting your cousins in Arizona you go exploring in a cave, find an animal skull, and drop it. Suddenly, a Shaman appears and says that you have displeased the Cave Spirit; for which you are to be turned into a petroglyph on the cavern wall. Your only hope of avoiding this fate is to become a "worthy opponent" to the Cave Spirit and defeat him in a fair fight. From here, you have a choice of turning into either a hunter or spell caster, and have to pick from a list of items to use. Like the books in the main series, this one has two storylines. Story A You choose to become a hunter,you pick three out of four magical weapons to use in addition to a sword that the Shaman gives you. The Cave Spirit will appear to you like an animal, meaning that all animals (including pictures and anything at all that could have an animal on it) are dangerous to you. You then try to survive as the Cave Spirit takes the form of different animals in order to attack you. Story B You choose to become a spellcaster and are given a wand. you then have to choose from three of four talismans which can cast spells for you. However, these spells may backfire, and when using the wand you have to be very careful how you phrase your words. List of endings There are twenty-six bad endings and two good endings. Bad endings }} Good endings }} International releases Advertisement GYG Special Ed 5 Curse Cave Creatures bookad from GYG32 1998.jpg|Book advertisement. Artwork GYGB-SE-05.jpg|Cover artwork by Craig White. Trivia * An instruction on page 36 tells the reader to go to page 104, but this page is unrelated to the story. It should instead direct the reader to go to page 37, which is the logical continuation of the story. * In turn, page 97 directs the reader to page 37, but it should instead direct the reader to page 104. * The Spellcaster path allows you to avoid most of the obstacles, whereas the hunter path can be considered more difficult due to more items being situational or limited use. * There are 4 ways to reach page 93, but this page is a bad ending. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Special Edition Category:Transformations Category:Magic Category:Animals Category:America Category:Ghosts (topic) Category:Mazes Category:Books Released In 1999 Category:Covers by Craig White